Disney's Merry Frickin Christmas
by SamApeace
Summary: Merry Christmas Everyone! Well this is my second song fic and I hope you guys heard of this song 'Merry Merry Merry Frickin Christmas' by Frickin A. Hope you guys enjoy it. This is my Christmas gift to everyone. I don't own these Disney characters nor this song,it's from Disney and Frikin A.


**Merry Christmas everybody!**

**During the holidays, I always listen to Merry Frikin Christmas by Frikin A.**

**I'll be doing a second song fic since it is the holidays.**

**All Disney/Pixar/Tim Burton characters belong to their owners(not me).**

* * *

Mickey's POV

"Gosh! It's almost Christmas, and I still need to plan for the party tomorrow. Minus well get started."

**School's out,** **Christmas Break!**

**Home for the holidays**

**Eating up the fruit cake.**

Woody's POV

"Buzz!,"I called him,"do we have everything ready?"

"Of course Woody. Now all we need are our Pixar friends to arrive,"-said Buzz.

Just then, we heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?,"-I wondered.

Once I opened the door,all of our other Pixar friends were there. Then we got on our blimps,horses,pelicans,cars,spaceships,etc all the way to Mickeys place for tomorrow. Well it was going to take along journey there.

**Off to grandmas**,**it's so boring**

**(mom!)**

**Screaming kids**

**And grandpas snoring**

Belle's POV

"Ok,so we better do another check before we go to Mickey's,"-I told the Beast and everyone else.

"Belle,I've got the tree and lights,"-the Beast told me.

"And we've got the tea,candles,ornaments,and dishes Belle,"-Mrs. Potts,Lumeire,Coggsworth,and Chip told me.

"Alright everyone. I guess we're off,"-I told everyone.

**My aunt Margaret's lost her mind**

**Tripping on a train set**

**Having another box of wine**

**Its gonna be a merry,merry,merry Frikin Christmas**

**I must be on Santa Clause's shhh list**

**the tree,the gifts,the mistletoe kiss.**

**Shoot me now!**

**Im sick of all my relatives(Relatives)**

**Have a merry,merry,merry Frikin Christmas.**

Jack's POV

"Alright,Sally,Zero;it looks like we've got the reindeer and sleigh ready,"-I told them.

"Do we need anything else guys,or that's it?,"-I asked.

"No Jack,"said Sally,"it looks like we've gotten everything."

"Well guys it looks like we're off. So lets teleport there,"-said the major as I heard him coming in.

**Uncle Richard,he's a weirdo**

**who's passing out pictures of himself in a speedo.**

**My cousin Ashley,her singing really sucks,**

**blames it on her drummer and her acid reflux.**

**My brothers wife is really hot**

**she put me in the bathroom,**

**I hope we don't get caught.**

Normal POV

Mickey was barely making the turkey and ham, when he got a message from Donald. In the message he said that there's going to be a huge blizzard storm tonight at 8:00 p.m. Mickey started to get worried.

"What if the others won't make it,we have to get them over here,quickly,"-he said to everyone in the castle.

**It's gonna be a merry,merry,merry Frikin Chrsitmas**

**i must be on Santa Clause's shhh list**

**the tree,the gifts,the misletoe kiss.**

**Shoot me know!**

**Im sick of all my relatives(relatives)**

**Have a merry,merry,merry Frikin Christmas.**

Woody's POV

"Hey Buzz,guys!,"-I called.

"Yes Woody?,"-he asked me.

"Buzz. I don't think that we might make it, it looks like there'll be a storm. Gather everyone,we have to move fast,"-I ordered.

So everyone tried their best to get out of this storm,but then Angus,Merida's horse,got scared and started to run away.

"Angus!,"-Merida called.

"Oh no. This is bad,real bad,"-I thought.

**We haven't even opened our presents yet.**

**now it's time to start**

**So I'll fake a smile,**

**cause its going back to Walmart!**

**(Knock,knock)**

**Sweetie,are you okay in there?**

**Ohhh.**

Normal POV

Just then everyone from Pixar,Tim Burton,and Disney characters were all together outside the cold winter night. Suddenly,something occurred. Everyone disappears and they all end up in the entrance hall to Mickey's castle.

"Everyone,you're all okay,"-chanted Mickey. "Yay!,"-everyone shouted.

"Now let the party begin,"-said Mickey.

"Alright!,"-everyone from Disney,Pixar,and Tim Burton shouted altogether.

**It's gonna be a merry,merry,merry Frikin Christmas **

**i must be on Santa Clauses's shhh list,**

**the tree,the gifts,the mistletoe kiss.**

**Shoot me know!**

**(BANG!)**

**Im sick of all my relatives(relatives)**

**Have a merry,merry,merry Frikin Christmas!**

**Merry Frikin Christmas!**

* * *

**Yeah so, what did you guys think of this?**

**Cool,or cheesy?**

**Well this song belongs to Frikin A,you guys rock!**

**R&R but please no bad flames, cause it is Christmas.**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
